


Festivities

by starksborn



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksborn/pseuds/starksborn
Summary: It's a new year for the first time in 250 years.





	

It sounds like a war zone outside. The noise is so loud he can feel the vibrations through the wood beneath his feet. He slips out of the darkness of the carriage house, shrouded in blackness with axe in hand and expecting to find people charging up the lane with guns blazing. Instead, he finds the sky alight and dancing. 

Abraham turns his attention upwards, walking into a clearing in the trees and gazing up at the sky. 

Fireworks. A celebration for the new year.

It’s been so long since he’s had his feet on dry land that he’d forgotten about them. 

He’d forgotten how beautiful it could be. 

A nudge at his back catches his attention and he turns to find his horse next to him, nuzzling him with her snout and flaring her nostrils. The noise is confusing her, she’s expecting a fight and not finding any enemies. He smiles at her even though she can’t see it, and places a reassuring hand on her neck. 

It is odd to think about a new year coming into fruition. For so long the concept of such things no longer meant anything to him, and there was a time just a short while ago where he had no interest in this version of the new world, or what was to become of it. 

Even now, he knows he doesn’t truly have a place in it, not as long as he carries the mantle he does. Regardless, watching the fireworks sparkle and pop above him fills him with… _something_. 

Something that makes him think maybe there is more yet for him to experience, more than what he has thus far. 

Maybe the day will come where he doesn’t have to glimpse such displays from shadowy seclusion deep within the forest, hidden away from the rest of the world. 

 _Maybe_.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year i wrote this and made myself fucking sad. poor abe he just wants to be included. he can't even wear those silly glasses or hats. :(


End file.
